


Filled with love

by M_ichael



Category: God - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I'm Going to Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_ichael/pseuds/M_ichael
Summary: I'm sorry. My friends made a bet to see who could write the best God smut, and I can't back out of a bet.





	Filled with love

There he was. I had always been told that I would receive God's presence when I was ready, but I didn't feel ready at all. My bones felt weak and I almost fainted seeing His radiant glow fill my dark bedroom. 

"Hello, my child." His voice was deep and booming, I was certain someone else in the house could hear Him.

"I...must be.....dreaming?" I stammered, thinking aloud, "This can't be real. God is not in my room right now."

"Be not afraid, my child," He spoke as softly as he could, "I am here to show you the way."

I stared at His glowing aura, and almost cried. He was so beautiful. My mind was trying to comprehend what He had said, until he had His arm around me, leaning into my body steadily.

"Wait....what's goi-" I was silenced by a luminescent finger to my lips. He slowly moved it away then whispered in my ear

"I will fill you with my love, my child."

He laid me down on my bed and lifted my nightgown to reveal my lace panties; His hands firm yet soothing. I made no effort to resist. I mean it was God for crying out loud!

He shifted his robe to one side revealing a brilliant, gleaming dick. 

My mouth dropped open at the sight. I had never been with a guy like this, let alone the HOLY DAMN CREATOR.

He stood, waiting for me to give approval, and when I nodded, I spread my legs to allow Him better access to me. He stared at my underwear and before I knew what was happening they were off, and he was positioning Himself at my entrance. I knew it would hurt, so I tried to relax as best I could.

He slowly and gently pushed Himself in. I felt a dull pain in my lower half and my abdomen, but I knew I couldn't stop Him.

And the crazy thing?

I didn't want to stop Him.

He continued on at an agonizing slow rate; not enough to be truly pleasurable but enough to drive me insane. 

"M-more...." I let out breathlessly. "Ple-ease."

His glow suddenly got brighter, so much it was almost blinding.

He stopped all of a sudden, causing me to let out a confused gasp. His hand the caressed my face and He spoke again.

"Anything for my child." God's voice made me shiver with anticipation and His hands made me feel safe.

All at once He trust into me without warning, causing me to choke out a scream, which was cut off by Him pulling out and thrusting in again. 

And again.

And again. 

Until He was moving with such force I felt my bed frame giving way.

"OohHh GOD" I cried out as He took all of me

I soon realized my mistake when through His thrusts He asked "Yes, my child?"

I was about to respond until I felt something inside me go off like a firework, making my legs shake and my head fall backwards and my hands frantically search for purchase. They found the edges of His robes and clung to dear life.

I felt myself nearing completion and by that time I was a mess; my hair was messy, my skin sheen with sweat and my eyes rolling back in their sockets. As I was riding through my orgasm, I felt something hot pooling inside of me. As I came down from my euphoric high, I looked down to see my opening positively leaking luminescent semen.

"Thank you God," I let out breathlessly, not really knowing what else to say, "you have filled me with your love."

"You have no need to thank me, my child," God spoke in His original booming voice as He stood up, "you needed my love."

And as soon as I blinked he was gone. My room just as dark, and my body just as rocked and exhausted. I fell asleep like that, remembering what it felt like to be filled with the Holy Spirit, and I will never forget it.


End file.
